Nine Months Later, they Decided to Name him James
by I am Pickle
Summary: Harry and Ginny taking a little lunch break, hilarity ensues. set: after the war, before the epilogue of deathly hollows. review...please


**Nine Months Later, they Decided to Name him James **

**AN:** I'm going to try something a little different. PLEASE **review** and tell me if this makes any sense at all???

Please:[

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My god, that chicken was delicious." Harry said, not looking up from his plate.

"Honey," Ginny replied, trying to get her husband's attention.

"I'm so glad we did lunch together. I haven't seen you in a while, and I ju-"

"Harry!"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you want to have sex?" Harry eye's immediately snapped up to his wife.

"…."

"You know after the check comes, not now."

"…"

"Wait; I mean not _right_ after. You know later. We could stop of home before going back to work."

"Why would you ask?"

"Oh…I'm sorry. That's right; you did say you were busy today. Never-"

"No!" Harry yelled. "No, no. you misunderstand. I'm saying that you don't have to ask. Ever. For future reference, the answer is always yes. Just tap me on the shoulder, and I'm ready."

"Alwa-"

"Always." Harry slams his fist into his hand for emphasis. Ginny started to laugh. "No seriously: during a party, at a picnic, at your brothers upcoming wedding. Fuck, on a close relative's death bed…well maybe not on the actual bed, right there, but you know... Just whisper in my ear and I'm there baby. Just for you. Because I'm such a great husband. A ...giving husband."

"Yeah. Just for me." Ginny said as she leaned in seductively.

"Yeah!" her husband replied, "You don't even have to say the whole thing line…'would you like to blah, blah, blah'….takes too long. Just one word is all I need. Sex. That's it. Just whisper sex in my ear and I'll be ready."

"Okay. Sex, then."

"Yes, yes, well" Harry cleared his throat "N-now, where is the freaking check?"

"Darling, I thought you wanted desert?"

Harry gave his wife a dark look, and then decided to ignore that comment altogether. "You think I should just leave some money on the table."

"No, no. it's only been like a minute. Just wait. They'll come."

"Don't say come."

"Why not?" Ginny asked coyly (though she damn well knew the reason why).

"Seriously, Ginney stop it. I don't want to walk out of here with an erection."

"See, that's why I like in our house better. We could have sex anywhere. Like in the living room, in the kitchen, on the table, over a table perhaps….what why are you looking at me like that."

"…You think they'll let us take this table."

Ginny laughs. "What!"

"This table; we're fucking taking this table with us."

"Gosh Harry, you're really ready to _go_, huh?" after having a second or two to think about it, Ginny added: "Actually so am I…are they making the check back there? Seriously, do they have to whittle the paper out of a piece of grass? Or maybe they just have Ron doing the math."

"Don't say that; that is a little mean. You know he tries, and that Christmas present wasn't that bad. I mean your eyebrows have grown in already"

"Really, is it mean of me to say? Oh, so, am I a bad girl?"

"Stop it Ginny."

"Am I a naught girl?"

"S.t.o.p."

"Do I need to be punished?"

"You really need to stop now." Harry groaned.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm turning myself on…. Actually, after thinking about it, this is getting to be a problem.

"What is?"

"Us! Going out like normal people do. Like, remember that time in Hawaii…."

"Right now, quite vividly, as a matte of fact."

"You see."

"What? What was the problem? We had a great time."

"We never saw the beach, Harry."

"That to me is an excellent vacation."

"Do you really think so?"

But Ginny never got a reply from her husband. Harry making up his mind coolly placed some money on the table, walked over to his wife, through her over his shoulder, and apparated home…

The rest, as they say, is history…or a baby in this case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it gets a bit racy from there," Harry whispered to his son." but _**that**_ is basically how babies are made, James."

The infant lying in his crib was wholly unimpressed by the story.


End file.
